uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
More Director Shorts
More Director Shorts is the 17th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 5, and the 147th episode overall of the series. Synopsis After the lightbulb in the UG RV living room breaks, Uncle Grandpa plugs in a fluorescent lightbulb, and things get pretty crazy; Uncle Grandpa accidentally breaks a tire that a homeless cat was living in and the gang discuss what to do with him; Mr. Gus is ordered by the President to destroy Uncle Grandpa for being too funny, and an epic battle ensues; Uncle Grandpa says his signature catchphrase to everyone in the world. This episode features animation styles from the likes of Chris Pryhoski, Marc M., JJ Villard, Mike Carlo, and Rich Zim. Character Appearences Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger Minor Characters *Beary Nice *Hot Dog Person *Evil Wizard *Monster Ball *Fluorescent Alien *Worm *Jo-Bo *Audience of Kids *Mr. President *Grimgoff *Paperboy *Mailman *Blue Bird *Chef *Health Inspector *Vampire *Doctor *Happy Father *Happy Mother *Stock Market Executive *Captive Explorer *Tribal Men *Dr. Evil *Guy with Zits *Baby *Darth Vader *Death Star Worker *Bomb Squad *Mime *Hunchback *Poodle *Terrified Woman *Gene Simmons *Ace Frehley *Three Musketeers *Lady in Distress *Priest *Bikers *Cat *Carol *Hollywood Agent *Bobby Fontana *Bobby Fontana's Dog *Anthropomorphic Flower *Geppetto *Pinocchio *Guy Patient Plot Late Night Black Light Uncle Grandpa is sitting on Tiger in the RV while Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus kick a monster ball around, Uncle Grandpa stops reading his book and decides to watch them. The monster ball hits the ceiling light and shatters the bulb, the RV goes dark and everyone gasps at the broken light, Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve are fighting about who broke the light, Uncle Grandpa tells them not to worry as he's got it all under control and he asks Belly Bag to give him a brand new lightbulb. Tiger wonders what it is and Uncle Grandpa tells her it's a fluorescent lightbulb, once Uncle Grandpa puts the ne light bulb in, the whole RV turns very psychedelic with trippy things occurring in fluorescent colors. Everything changes back to normal when Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus kick an avocado and it hits the lightbulb, everyone is speechless and Uncle Grandpa tells them not to worry as he has another light bulb and he pulls out a light bulb shaped like a toilet. The guys wonder what kind of lightbulb that is and Uncle Grandpa tells them they're going to find out, he screws it in and flushes it causing everyone and the entire short to disappear into oblivion, until and alien version of Uncle Grandpa pops out and says "Goodnight" in a weird way and the short ends. Intermission 1 A guy sprays a can of "Insta-Gramps" and a 3D version of Uncle Grandpa's head appears into existence and Uncle Grandpa thought that was discombobulating, inflates and explodes. I Love My Friends Uncle Grandpa is in the RV trying to lift a tire and Mr. Gus wants to know what's going on in here, Uncle Grandpa tells him he's trying to get big and strong so he's going to flip his tire and tells him he can root him on, Mr. Gus then begins root for him and tells him to flip that tire. Uncle Grandpa is almost done flipping the tire until a cat pops out and asks if he can help him, Uncle Grandpa tells him no thanks and he flips the tire and shatters it and Uncle Grandpa says he's like so fitness. The grey cat is not disappointed that his home is destroyed and Uncle Grandpa is shocked to see that it was his home and apologizes for it and decides that he can live with them, the grey cat looks around and thinks that the place is a palace, Mr. Gus tries to tell Uncle Grandpa that nobody wants a dirty old cat running up in here and they already got that Tiger. Mr. Gus doesn't approve of this and Uncle Grandpa tries to tell him that he's cool, the grey cat then tells Mr. Gus that he's not dirty and he takes 3 baths a day. Pizza Steve comes home from work saying how it's been a crazy day and can't wait to get comfortable and eat a whole rotisserie chicken, the grey cat says that he loves rotisserie chicken, Pizza Steve then decides that they should start a team called the rotisserie boys, the grey cat isn't too sure if he's a team player when it comes to rotisserie chicken and Pizza Steve thinks this cat is awesome and asks Uncle Grandpa who is he. The cat introduces himself as Jo-Bo the rambling cat and is glad someone finally asked, Pizza Steve says that he has a new name for the club house and he says they're the 4 guys, Mr. Gus says that not going to happen as Jo-Bo was just leaving, and Jo-Bo starts to make himself at home. Pizza Steve tells them straight up that he loves them and that they're like his best friends and he begins to sing. Lyrics: Pizza Steve: I love my friends! I said I love my little friends! Woo! I Love my friends! We stay true to the end! I love my friends! I said I love my little friends! Stay true to the end! *Death Metal Scream* Intermission 2 The 3D head of Uncle Grandpa is back and he would like some color, some paint gets poured from above and he gets painted, he thinks that it was groovy and does a trippy sequence until he disappears. Uncle Grandpa Vs Mr. Gus Uncle Grandpa steps from behind a curtain and starts to perform in front of a audience of kids, Pizza Steve tells Uncle Grandpa that he's the funniest man alive in his dressing room and he asks how does it feel to be so funny, Uncle Grandpa tells him he loves being funny. Mr. President tells Mr. Gus that Uncle Grandpa is too funny and that he's going to have to take him out and that he's going to have to use his special powers and Mr. Gus understands and tells him that he'll have a talk with him. Uncle Grandpa is in the RV and he's looking for Pizza Steve, Pizza Steve calls out from outside and the wall explodes revealing that Pizza Steve was captured by Mr. Gus, Uncle Grandpa asks him what's he doing with Pizza Steve, Mr. Gus tells him that he's too funny and he was sent by the president to make him not funny and he's taking Pizza Steve away so he'd be sad and not funny. Uncle Grandpa doesn't understand and Mr. Gus tells him STOP BEING FUNNY! and he escapes into the sky, Uncle Grandpa cries and heads into the Uncle Grandpa cave. Mr. Gus tells Pizza Steve that he'll never be funny with out him and begins to eat him, Uncle Grandpa is outside his fortress and crashes into it and the two begin to fight. Uncle Grandpa wins and Mr. Gus admits that Uncle Grandpa is the funniest and Uncle Grandpa tells him that he was the best and they all fly together into the sky. Intermission 3 The 3D Uncle Grandpa is running in a field of flowers and mushrooms, it's seen that he's being chased and shot at by a Grimgoff, the animator ultimately squishes it with his hand they both thumbs up each other. Good Morning Uncle Grandpa's alarm clock wakes him up and Uncle Grandpa sees that it's morning and Uncle Grandpa asks his body what should they do today, Uncle Grandpa almost forgot that they can't have a good day without a GOOD MORNING! Uncle Grandpa's headless body then pours cereal into it's head hole, Uncle Grandpa asks it if it's ready to kick this day off right and it is. Uncle Grandpa tells Pizza Steve GOOD MORNING! and to Mr. Gus as well, Uncle Grandpa then goes out and says GOOD MORNING! to everyone in the world. Uncle Grandpa finishes saying good morning to everyone in the world and decides to hit the sack, the cereal version of him tells him that he's only been gone for 2.5 minutes and it's not even noon yet, Uncle Grandpa is happy because now it's time for breakfast and he's suggestively thinks about eating is cereal head and the short ends with Uncle Grandpa saying GOOD MORNING! Trivia *This episode's quote is "You look just as weird to me.". *This is the fifth shorts only episode, the first four were Uncle Grandpa Shorts , More Uncle Grandpa Shorts, Guest Directed Shorts, and Even More Shorts. *There are 4 shorts for this episode. *When Uncle Grandpa shouts "I Have The Castle!", it is a reference to the "I Have The Power!" scene from "He-Man And The Masters Of The Universe". *In the title card for Late Night Black Light, there is a small bird next to Chris Prynoski's name, this is the logo for the animation studio Titmouse Inc., this is because he's the founder of the studio. *When Pizza Steve drives his hot rod in a crazy manner, this is referencing the fictional character "Rat Fink". **This is seen again in the Good Morning Short. *When Uncle Grandpa said "Enter the grandpa grid", this is a reference to the "Tron" series where the actual saying goes like "Enter the game grid". *Pizza Steve kicking the avocado could have been a reference to "Street Fighter". *The intermissions were created by Rich Zim using stop-motion. *Marc M. did all of the voices instead of the normal voice actors for his short. **He has a YouTube channel of that features more adult themed work in his style. *The Uncle Grandpa vs. Mr. Gus short is a parody of "Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice". **Uncle Grandpa is portraying Batman and Mr. Gus portrays Superman, the result of the short was like the movie where Batman won the fight between him and Superman. *The president in the Uncle Grandpa Vs Mr. Gus resembles president Barack Obama. *The "Good Morning" sequence was animated by Mike Carlo, his style of animation is seen of the show "Superjail!". **Uncle Grandpa seems to have the power to manifest himself into people's lives, such as a baby already born and Uncle Grandpa touching it and it transforms into him. *The scene in Good Morning where Uncle Grandpa was in a secret lair being shot at with a laser, this scene is a reference to "Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery", the evil villain next to Uncle Grandpa resembles Dr. Evil with his cat Mr. Bigglesworth and the man in the corner resembling Random task. *There's another scene that references "Star Wars" with a evil lord who resembles Darth Vader and holding a sword that resembles a lightsaber, is using the force on a worker. *Uncle Grandpa causing the stock market to fall could reference the stock market crash of 2008. *The hunchback person in France is a reference to "The Hunchback of Notre Dame". *Uncle Grandpa using a chainsaw on a door and poking his head through the hole was a reference to "The Shinning". *Uncle Grandpa performs with a rock band that resembles "Kiss". *The three swordsmen who fight Uncle Grandpa could actually be "The Three Musketeers". *Judging from the calendar in the short, it corresponds to the month of January in 2022, suggesting this episode takes place there. *There's a poster in the office that says "Hang in there", this is a parody of the actual poster that uses a cat. *Uncle Grandpa portrays Salvador Dali when he's painting a surreal painting. *There's a reference to "King Kong" when Uncle Grandpa is on top of a building. *There's an angel greaser who could be referencing Bobby Fantana from "The Heavenly Kid". *There's a reference to "Pinocchio" where Geppetto and Pinocchio are in the stomach of a guy, this is referencing how the two were in the stomach of a whale in the 1940 movie. **Uncle Grandpa is dressed as Ariel from "The Little Mermaid". Gallery Designs And Sneak Peeks Uncle Grandpa More Director Shorts DrawingsBy Mike Carlo.jpg Uncle Grandpa More Director Shorts Sneak Peek By Mike Carlo.jpg Uncle Grandpa More Director Shorts Sneak Peek By Mike Carlo 2.jpg Uncle Grandpa More Director Shorts Sneak Peek By Mike Carlo 3.jpg Uncle Grandpa More Director Shorts Sneak Peek By Mike Carlo 4.jpg Uncle Grandpa More Director Shorts Drawings By Mike Carlo 2.jpg Good Morning By Mike Carlo Sneak Peek 5.jpg Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Shorts Episodes Category:Aired Episodes